9-aminocamptothecin is a topoisomerase inhibitor which has demonstrated activity in preclinical tests against prostate cancer. The objective of this study is to test 9-aminocamoptothecin in patients with hormone refractory prostate cancer to evaluate its efficacy as well as its toxicity.